Moore's Paradox
by The Sunflower Princess
Summary: Kozakura Sane is a passive girl, with bottled aggression. All she wants it to live, breathe and speak without being tied down or controlled by her devious mother who attempts to force her into selling her beautiful art creations. Full summary inside...
1. You Sold It

Sunie-chan: Yay! I was planning on writing a fic all along, just the right one never came up to thought **-.-"** heh. I kinda kept and scribbled down some thoughts and then I found paradoxes (who knew I had a love for them teehee (uh don't pay attention to that laugh...some habit I picked up)). Okayzies (again), so anyways I really liked Moore's Paradox...well techie Liar's Paradox came first, but I think this one suited the idea I had more. Maybe I'll leave that for some other time.

**XxX**Moore'sParadox**XxX**

Sunie: Okayzies so apparently I have an alter-ego now...  
Fleur: That's funny.  
Sunie: Yeah I don't know how often she's gonna show up...or speak for that matter, so when she does, she does.  
Sunie: So anyway...ignore this and read the summary. If you like it go on. If you don't like it...uh you could just stop and click back.  
Fleur: Or force yourself as torture...chances are it's not gonna be a good story.  
Sunie: -glare-eye twitching-  
Fleur: Like it matters, technically you're doing it to yourself. Like attempting to stare at your own forehead. _Without_ a mirror.  
Sunie: It was one time! Anyway enjoy...-wince-

**XxX**Moore'sParadox**XxX**

**Preview:**

I believe, what I think should explain the absurdity of both elimination and gain. From what I realize, my gain needs to be eliminated. So apparently, my gain is absurd to obtain because I want to eliminate it. Uh nevermind, I'm looking way too much into this. But I figured, if I see/know them, I don't have to believe they're there.

**Summary:**

Kozakura Sane is a passive girl, with bottled aggression. All she wants it to live, breathe and speak without being tied down or controlled by her devious mother who attempts to force her into selling her beautiful art creations. In the attempt of selling her work, some of it is bought by Ouran Academy. And that is where reality and illusion begins to unravel.

**XxX**Moore'sParadox**XxX**

**Chapter One: You Sold It, But I Don't Believe It Was Bought  
**

* * *

As long as I prefer to remember, my mother has controlled me for most of my life. My father passed away before I was born, and I was born a sickly child to a hard woman. What I learned in life is that, no is not capable of being in my vocabulary around her. Her passion for me to become a writer in poetry has become obsessive and I am therefore forced to write in journals she purchases for me.

I never really wrote in the books so she spoke of me being very illiterate because my spelling was "destructive to a pen and lined paper" in her words. But she found that the magic I somehow "possessed" was actually a sketch on blank paper with a pencil. I loved drawing, but I never spoke of it to her because I was the spawn of opportunity. The hope I once had and the freedom of myself, was lost and away in the sky. The sketches on the oily paper, shoved into the attic, melted away and faded into the darkness. Where was the light and where the clouds that grew thicker in the rain are my folded sheets of paper? The lovely faces shaded with pastels dripped off in the heavy tears and so was that rainy day.

**XxX**Moore'sParadox**XxX**

"Sane." My mother quietly entered my room and a curious frown built inside me. I never understood the meaning of having a facial expression...so in a way, I had none. I held my eyes shut tightly and laid still so I appeared to be asleep to her. I attempted to roll onto my other side so she's think I was tossing in my sleep. But, that didn't go very well and I fell off the bed and she flicked the light switch on.

"Sane. Whether you were pretending or not, I can see behind all of your whimsical facades. Does pretending to be asleep and tricking me by the slightest amuse you?" she spoke to me. Sometimes it was simply scary to look at her. She was a porcelain doll in a way. Her skin was so pail that when she went out side, she kept an umbrella with her. Her tone was simply close to the color of paste and if she dare go in the sun without her umbrella she would burn up so easily. Her eyes were an emerald green color. Her shoulder length hair was a curly and were considered to be red, but it was this very elegant shade of orange.

My mother is an Irish woman, who ran away to Japan and met up with my father there. She was working in a hospital attempting to take up nursing, when she met a patient there. He told her that he had a heart condition that would eventually kill him at some point in his life and that when he first saw her he fell in love with her. And so that was part of my mother's journey and some of what she wanted accomplished. So he proposed to her, and they got married.

She was never aware that he was rich at the time, and when he got her pregnant with me he died. He left this huge amount of money for her, but she couldn't access it because my grandmother didn't like her. But she found out that he left her this account number that would allow her to access it without anyone knowing. Heh, what a long story.

I stood from the floor and looked straight at the red headed woman in front of me. I kept this straight face when I looked at her, but the gaze is so piercing I shifted on my foot and tugged at my wavy reddish brown hair. It was a springy, wavy and was hard to keep tied together. As soon as I tugged on it, my long hair flew out and fell to my waist.

"Remember the paintings in the attic. The ones you made a while ago, when you were thirteen." I glanced at her and averted my eyes. Heh, what kind of devious thought was she concocting now.

"I'm going to buy you more sketch books and canvas boards. That way you can male beauty for the world." I could only grimace, but I was grateful that my still expression held no signs of applause or booing towards her reckless insanity. Yet it was not appealing to see people carrying various art equipment into my room on my mother's call.

I never thought it would hurt to draw.

**XxX**Moore'sParadox**XxX**

"I do believe, that I would prefer that I could keep a drawing. One of my choice, even though you have this amazing thought of selling my heart." I said to her and she scoffed. Somehow I wished my face would turn up write, but looking at my mother at every moment was eating me alive. The mere thought of wanting to smile around her was hard and sickening.

"Sane, there are better things in life other than keeping this stored away. And you can actually do something with you artistic skills for once. I thought that my genes would have passed to you and that I suspected that you might have had a respect for literature. As far as I can see, you've destroyed the English Language." She spoke firmly. It felt so surreal to see the drawings I made, careless given away to be purchased and treated with admiration. That would be the only light I felt from giving my work away, though seeing the work plastered somehow brought me back to my misery.

"Hurry and chose the picture you prefer to keep." She said to me with I slightly hard look. In away she looked frustrated, but it looked like mild constipation. She shoved me back into the house and I ran to the attic in case it was still there. And there leaning against the wall, with its large and tall frame. A man who sat by a lake writing...for some reason I chose to leave it in black and white, normally I don't do that on canvas boards, but I was so attracted to it. I thought it was simple as it was.

I carefully moved it down the stairs and into my bedroom. Even thought I cried on the inside, i would never let my mother know that. So captivated within that drawing, it was the only peace I had...to a dream that I had almost forgotten.

**XxX**Moore'sParadox**XxX**

"Sane, come to me for a moment child." My mother ordered me out of the kitchen to the tea room. I appeared holding a tea set with raspberry tea and a floral tea set on a tray and laid it on the table. I bowed to my mother and looked at her with the same solid appearance I always gave her. When she made eye contact I quickly shifted my eyes away from her gaze. She quickly furrowed her brow and grabbed my arm so I leaned towards her. My knee banged against the table and the tea set clattered as I hovered over the table. She forced me to hold a steady eye contact with her, but I forced myself to turn away.

"Sane, my child, you are quite too soft to be my own." Her wicked grin spoke to me and in my mind played her voice.

"You're art is beauty to the world, and the world has accepted what you offer." She said to me. I thought that she was offering me to the world, but I dare not speak. "I will send you to your first school ever and you no longer have to have private tutors and teachers. And you shall be free to see the beauty of the world, that I have hidden from you for so long. I'm sending you to Ouran Academy. The high school division."

And every word she spoke was gibberish to me...yet I found some thankfulness within her aggressiveness. But, unfortunately, to the little knowledge I know of the outside world would be hell. And somehow, Ouran Academy, is going to be my most difficult obstacle.

* * *

Sunie-chan: yeah I did it!! I'm not so shure about how it came out...it's a little on the weird side for me...I feel confuzzled about it, heh but leave a review anyway...I would be nice if you didn't flame a bring down my hopes, but you can do as you'd like **:-)**.


	2. I Think I'm Seeing Double

Sunie-chan: -sigh- I'm so not shure this is workiting anymore **:-(**. But I want to keep writing...I hadn't realized I made Sane just like my best friend **-.-"**. She was reading Sane's description and she was like "Why is this girl so much like me?!" and I said, "Oh I hadn't realized it." They have the same blood type (B, but my friend is positive) and hair and eye color. The only difference is the horoscope, but then again there opposites...my best friend is a _PISCES_!! **:-D**.Yeah, well something was thrown at me afterwards. And then there was PIZZA!! Oh yeah, I should do the disclaimer now...ugh too lazy. Okay, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, I wish I did, but that was my own little secret.

Oh I must change the summary...or I could add on something to talk about what is gonna be read...hmm, shouldn't the chapter title speak for itself?

**XxX**Moore'sParadox**XxX**

Sunie: Yeah that was some good pizza.

Fleur: I like pineapples on mine, but since you're allegeric, MORE FOR ME!! **:-P**

Sunie: That's not nice, I think Pin would agree (check profile for info. on Pin)

Pin: ...

Fleur: Ha! You're on your own

Sunie: -runs to corner growing mushrooms-

**XxX**Moore'sParadox**XxX**

**Preview:**

I believe, what I think should explain the absurdity of both elimination and gain. From what I realize, my gain needs to be eliminated. So apparently, my gain is absurd to obtain because I want to eliminate it. Uh nevermind, I'm looking way too much into this. But I figured, if I see/know them, I don't have to believe they're there.

**Summary:**

Kozakura Sane is a passive girl, with bottled aggression. All she wants it to live, breathe and speak without being tied down or controlled by her devious mother who attempts to force her into selling her beautiful art creations. In the attempt of selling her work, some of it is bought by Ouran Academy. And that is where reality and illusion begins to unravel.

**Previous:**

"You're art is beauty to the world, and the world has accepted what you offer." She said to me. I thought that she was offering me to the world, but I dare not speak. "I will send you to your first school ever and you no longer have to have private tutors and teachers. And you shall be free to see the beauty of the world, that I have hidden from you for so long. I'm sending you to Ouran Academy. The high school division."

And every word she spoke was gibberish to me...yet I found some thankfulness within her aggressiveness. But, unfortunately, to the little knowledge I know of the outside world would be hell. And somehow, Ouran Academy, is going to be my most difficult obstacle.

**Excerpt:**

And then many rose petals swung around, and i took a breath in with my eyes closed. When I turned around with my eyes open and sound of voices trailed into my mind and the simplicity of the room held complex things. I held in mind that the people I saw in front of me, had reflected it just as well. So from then, I felt stupidity was soon to leak into my mind. All after my mother spent her time keeping it perfectly inline.

**XxX**Moore'sParadox**XxX**

**Chapter Two: I Think I'm Seeing Double, But I Don't Think It's Twins  
**

* * *

That morning, I had gotten my uniform for Ouran. It was this almost silky, cotton dress that was laid out on my bed the same morning I was to attend there. I was totally aware I had to do a double take of that dress. Puffy sleeves, so long that it came close to my ankles and it was bright yellow to make it worse. It was kind of hurting my eyes, but I none the less slipped into it.

Underneath it was three pairs of white, black and brown tights that I had to choose from. I just picked the black one and traveled out of my bedroom, but not without a last glance at the painting I still had. I quickly shut the door and my legs found their way towards the steps and I quickly picked up my bag that was lying at the bottom. I walked slowly into dinning area to see my mother was gone and that a small breakfast was laid out for me.

Was she expecting me to walk all the way there? Quiet typical of her none the less, I ate in the small silence. Picking up my bag when I was finished I slipped into the new shoes I was to wear and walked outside, and to my surprise a limousine was at the front door...waiting for me?

The chauffeur came out and walked around to hold the door open for me. Although I didn't change my facial expression, he could sense my confusion and bowed to me and held his hand out towards me. I walked quickly over, not asking any questions and he helped me in.

**XxX**Moore'sParadox**XxX**

I looked around inside the limousine. Everything was neatly kept and had a table inside and was shaped oval like, so I supposed it could hold about twenty more people. It was rather big. Mother knew I didn't have friends, so was she expecting me to make them at Ouran? There was a flat panel television and a small refrigerator. Even a stero and laptop...now why do I need all of this? I'm thinking of too many questions. I buckled my seat beat and felt the limo drive off.

"Ah, you're running a tad late for school Kozakura-san. But, I'm sure we'll make it enough time. I hope your guide for the school isn't worrying about your arrival too much." the driver spoke to me.

"I will be you're limo driver from now on. My name is Hashimaro Kiro," he spoke to me. I slightly scoffed at what he said.

"Limousine? This looks more of a party bus. My mother knows I have never been interested in things like this, so why so big?" I asked him. Perhaps he knew the answer.

"I'm sure she knows that you may not be into it. But it's there if you need to access it." He told me. Generally, I'd think he's hiding something...but i kept quiet for the ride there. I forgot to brush out my hair this morning, ugh. Well it's already messy and unruly whether I brush it out or not. And I was suppose to cut it and grease it. I hope it isn't that bad.

"Kozakura-san, we're here." Hashimaro-kun let me out at the gates and there I saw someone standing out there looking at his watch. His almost spiky orange hair was parted to the left and he looked a bit impatient, as if he was waiting...for me? I felt confused and suspicious, but I none the less greeted him.

"Ohayo..."I said walking up to him. I realized we were actually at the gates of the entire school and not just the high school section.

"Hey are you Kozakura Sane? You do know how late you actually are, right?" he asked me. Inwardly I glared at him, but my straight face was held into place.

"Ah, don't be like that, Hikaru." I heard another voice behind me and I quickly turned to see another guy that apparently looked a lot like "Hikaru". He was leaning against the wall beside the gate. When I came through, I was surprised I didn't notice him. He looked very similar to Hikaru, but his hair was parted to the right and just some part of his personality sparked me. I found that just by looking at the two, you could see so much differences between them.

Besides looks, their voices weren't the same pitch either** -.-"**. I doubted anyone even noticed that.

I kinda stood there watching them move around me. It felt extremely awkward, but if this was how they intended to get a kick out of harassing people, they could pretty much do it as they pleased. What they were doing wasn't even all that annoying **:-P**.

"Aw, so this is who we're taking care of for the rest of the day, Kaoru?" Hikaru said to his, apparent twin, Kaoru.

"Yeah, this omega kawaii new student, Hikaru!" Kaoru said to me, placing his hand into my curly outrageous hair.

"She could do something with her hair though," Hikaru said when he tugged at one of my soft curls. Just them pushing their hands though it made it worse. It simply jumped around all the way to my waist in a semi wavy afro. I pushed their hands away from my hair and neatly tried to pat it down to the best of my abilities. Unfortunately, best just wasn't really good enough.

"Hehe, come on. We'll fix it for you," they said to me dragging me towards the school. To be honest, I thought i was getting a tour. I don't think I'm exactly fond of how they were touring me, but i didn't really mind because the school was beautiful. It was very spacious and there was spiral staircases and chandlers. The walls were coated in lavender, blue and pink and very few people roamed the halls. I wondered if it was because others were in class, but shouldn't they have been as well.

Hikaru and Kaoru were tugging at me to move more quickly, but I was slightly refusing. I had no idea where they were taking me, until we reached the third floor.

**XxX**Moore'sParadox**XxX**

I looked above me and read, third music room. I think I had to check twice, because I thought they were guiding me or helping with my hair. And then many rose petals swung around, and i took a breath in with my eyes closed. When I turned around with my eyes open and sound of voices trailed into my mind and the simplicity of the room held complex things. I held in mind that the people I saw in front of me, had reflected it just as well. So from then, I felt stupidity was soon to leak into my mind. All after my mother spent her time keeping it perfectly inline. Just then it hit me. My allergies started acting up from the rose petals twirling past me and getting caught in my hair. "Wel-"

I let out a large sneeze and someone handed me a tissue to wipe my nose. Before me was an extremely tall guy who was standing in front of me. I could only assume it was him that handed me the tissue. Behind him was a devious looking guy with spiky, soft looking hair and his eyes hidden behind his glasses. He claimed this sleek laptop, that he had propped up underneath his arm and mysterious look crossed his face.

"-Come." A small statured brunette guy, finished the statement. A boy who seemed to be close to my height, came trudging over clutching his stuffed rabbit to his chest. And smiled brightly at me. Oh how i wish I could smile back at him. Something wouldn't let me, so I gave him a simple thumbs up. That was until I was knocked over and onto the floor unconscious. The last thing I remember was a tall blonde with violet colored eyes screaming, daughter...

**XxX**Moore'sParadox**XxX**

And from then on, I knew the people in this school, would probably kill me before my time. To think that my mother would be the one, or I could simply keep it as a natural death.

* * *

Sunie-chan: so sorry this took a while **:-\**. I had stuff that I needed to do. Well actually no, I was kinda stalling and reading other stories in the meanwhile **:-P**. Oops, well anyway...I plan on having another chapter up by this weekend


End file.
